Reputation
Reputation is a game mechanic present in both Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II. It represents the general perception of the party as a force for either good or evil. Reputation affects interaction and outcomes with all people you are going to meet. At lower reputation, the party is hunted down by law-enforcement and shopkeepers refuse to sell items to your group, while high reputations means you can buy items from shopkeeper with a reduced price. Companions react to the party's alignment, making comments to indicate their mood. In Baldur's Gate, a Reputation that is too high or too low will prompt some companions to leave the party - this is most common for Good companions in a party with a low Reputation - while other companions will complain, but will not take actions unless removed from the party. In this case, these companions will depart the game permanently. In Baldur's Gate II, a character dissatisfied with a party's Reputation will always leave the party when it grows too high or low, but can be re-recruited if the player modifies their Reputation more to their liking. Be warned: in the first Baldur's Gate, a character who is removed from the party whilst their attitude towards the party's Reputation is Angry will promptly depart the area and become impossible to recruit again! If you must remove a character who is upset with your Reputation, consider adjusting your Reputation first before removing them should you desire their services in future. Good characters will complain at low reputation AND will leave the party in the moment that 2 or less reputation points is hit AND any amount of XP is received (by any source). Evil characters will complain at high reputation AND will leave the party in the moment that 19 or more reputation points is hit AND any amount of XP is received (by any source). Neutral characters will strangely accept any reputation above 6 but will complain once that number is reduced. Neutral NPCs will leave the party in the moment that reputation reach 1 AND any amount of XP is received (by any source) but won't be angry or break if it becomes high - although they will complain a lot. Reputation can be gained by donating money to priests in their temples up to a reputation of 18 points and by completing certain subquests. Reputation can be lost by committing crimes, ranging from theft, trespassing and murder. The reputation number is between 1-20. In Baldur's Gate, Reputation also affects the abilities gained after Dreams. Reputation 10 or above at the time of the dream gains Cure Light Wounds twice, then Slow Poison twice, and finally, Draw Upon Holy Might twice. Nine points or lower reputation or below similarly gains Larloch's Minor Drain twice, then Ghoul Touch twice (Horror is gained instead if playing on the Enhanced Edition), and finally, Vampiric Touch twice. Starting reputation Whenever you start a game with a new character or after exporting an existing character to Baldur's Gate, this will be starting reputation of the character. See Alignment for more information. Effects of actions on reputation This table describes the effects of any action that has effect on reputation. When giving money to the church, the reputation gain is always +1, and the number listed is the minimal amount of gold that must be given. Giving more than that will not provide any additional reputation, however; you must buy points one at a time. Note: you can only buy reputation points up to lvl 18. Reaction adjustment This table describes the reaction of NPCs and the relation with reputation. Charisma also gives an reaction adjustment, see Character Abilities for more information. Note that killing the Flaming Fist soldiers who appear will further decrease your reputation. NPC reactions toward reputation This table shows the reactions from NPCs, including companions, towards the protagonist. Here is a list which describes the words used in the table. *Happy: he/she likes the reputation of the party. The companion can join the party again from the area where they parted, if this was done. *Neutral: the companion has nothing special to comment on the reputation of the protagonist. The companion can join the party again from the area where they parted, if this was done. *Unhappy: the companion doesn't like the reputation of the party and encourage earning a different reputation, but he/she will not leave the party on his/her own will. The companion won't join the party again if the party leader decides to go on without the companion. This companion cannot be found ever again in the game. *Angry: the companion doesn't like the reputation of the party and will threaten to leave the party if reputation drops/soars any further. The companion won't join the party again if the party leader decides to go on without the companion. This companion cannot be found ever again in the game. *Break: the companion doesn't like the reputation of the party and will leave the party at any moment. This companion cannot be found ever again in the game after he/she leaves. Reputation effect on shop prices This table shows the effect of reputation and store prices. Somehow, party leaders with high Charisma do have some effect on the prices of the store. See Character Abilities on Charisma. Subquests Involving Reputation Baldur's Gate & Baldur's Gate: EE '(+)' Gain reputation *'(+1 Rep.)' Bring the skull of Kereph to Agnasia *'(+1 Rep.)' Rescue a child in the lighthouse *'(+1 Rep.)' Bring Mulahey's holy symbol to Berrun Ghastkill *'(+1 Rep.)' Kill the Half-ogres Near Beregost for Bjornin the paladin *'(+1 Rep.)' Escort Brage to the Temple of Helm *'(+1 Rep.)' Give Yago's spellbook to Brielbara *'(+1 Rep.)' Give Brun 100 GP *'(+1 Rep.; ''BG:EE only)' Return Colquetle's Family Amulet to its owner *'(+1 Rep.)' Kill the sirines in the Lighthouse area for Cordyr *'(+1 Rep.)' Return Pixie the cat's body to Drienne *'(+1 Rep.)' Help Dryad of Cloud Peaks *'(+1 Rep.)' Deliver the Amulet of Protection +1 to Euric for Nadine *'(+1 Rep.)' Purchase and deliver A Book for Firebead *'(+1 Rep.)' Samuel and Lena – take Samuel to the Temple of Wisdom *'(+1 Rep.)' Save Hulrik's Cow from Xvart Raid *'(+1 Rep.)' Recover Joia's Stolen Ring *'(+1 Rep.)' "Antichickenate" Melicamp the Chicken *'(+1 Rep.)' Bring Noralee her gauntlets *'(+1 Rep.)' Be honest with Oublek the Bounty Officer *'(+1 Rep.)' Protect Prism from Greywolf *'(+1 Rep.)' Return Nester's Dagger to Quinn *'(+1 Rep.)' Save Jhasso from doppelgangers for Scar *'(+1 Rep.)' Clear the road to Baldur's Gate for Officer Vai '(+/-)' Gain or lose reputation *Charleston Nib at the Archeological Site: **'(+1 Rep.)' Help him **'(-2 Rep.)' Kill him for Gallor *The slaves of the Cloakwood Mines: **'(+2 Rep.)' Free them **'(-2 Rep.)' ...or don't *Rescue Tamah from petrification in Mutamin's Garden and... **'(+1 Rep.)' ...require no payment **'(+0 Rep.)' ...demand payment, then refuse her house **'(-1 Rep.)' ...demand payment '(-)' Lose reputation *Accepting into your party: **'(-2 Rep.)' Baeloth Barrityl **'(-2 Rep.)' Dorn II-Khan **'(-2 Rep.)' Viconia DeVir *'(-5 Rep.)' Attack Abela the nymph *'(-1 Rep.; x6)' Blackmail Areana '(repeatable 6 times)' *'(-8 Rep.)' Kill Drizzt Do'Urden *'(-1 Rep.)' Try to bribe members of the Flaming Fist *'(-1 Rep.)' Kill Petrine's cat *'(-2 Rep.)' Kill the merchants for Silke Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn '(+)' Gain reputation *'(+1 Rep.)' The Lost Mother *'(+1 Rep.)' The Slave Escort *'(+1 Rep.)' Freeing the Slaves *'(+1 Rep.)' Charity for an Ex-Slave *'(+1 Rep.)' The Skinner Murders *'(+1 Rep.)' Delivering the head of Neb to Chief Inspector Brega *'(+1 Rep.; x?)' Donate at various temples '(repeatable?)' '(+/-)' Gain or lose reputation *The Mantle of Waukeen **'(+1 Rep.)' Logan's path **'(-1 Rep.)' ??? '(-)' Lose reputation *'(-2 Rep.)' Saving Viconia (BGII) (if you hire her) *'(-2 Rep.)' Buried Alive (if you accept the ransom) *'(-1? Rep.)''' Use the Slave Killing Device in the Ust Natha Tavern in Chapter 5 Achievements Hero Acquire Heroic reputation. Villain Acquire Despised reputation. Category:Game mechanics